Not even in death, will the love end
by Kajune
Summary: When someone dies, Hibari believes that they are gone forever and shall always be forgotten eventually. However, his childhood fairy Godmother, hoping to change his views, presents to him a world in which he has died, and how his loss can affect those who cherished him most.


**Title** : Not even in death, will the love end

**Disclaimer **: I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre **: Friendship / Hurt / Comfort

**Warning **: OOCness. OCs.

**Summary** : When someone dies, Hibari believes that they are gone forever and shall always be forgotten eventually. However, his childhood fairy Godmother, hoping to change his views, presents to him a world in which he has died, and how his loss can affect those who cherished him most.

* * *

**Author's Note :** This story was written in limited time, so the quality may not be at its best, but I will surely try and find the time to improve it, so do not mind to tell me if there are some miss-spells or inconsistency, or sense. Feel free to give reviews and share your thoughts on it. Have fun~

* * *

**Hibari Kyoya's Birthday Story**

* * *

The last of the deceased heroes have now been buried under the earth, with stones bearing inscriptions delicately placed above each one, each..._man_ who lost his life trying to protect what he loved most. The buried are spread out widely across the plain land, being high in number meant more space had to be consumed. That, by no means, was good news to those who managed to survive, to see the next sunrise, and bear the burden of this duty.

Standing along with those just mentioned, also darkly dressed by means of a black suit, was the youngest among them, a teenager of age 17, named Hibari Kyoya. This duty was never his, so it was never forced upon, but he came regardless and came alone.

His light blue eyes - color of the sky - are gleaming something, a faint emotion, apparently to himself it is...disappointment; no other is sharing such a feeling. As he stands tall before the raised dirt before him, his hands - like everyone else's - covered in dirt and partly bruises, soon releases the shovel. Moments later, the sound of mourning reaches his ears from all directions.

A battle to ensure the safety of the Vongola was what took these lives, but won the rest victory. Had the remaining cared more for their goal than their loses, the Vongola headquarters would of long been lavished with gold jewels, precious cloths and possibly re-painted simply for the occasion.

...or so Hibari was told how they celebrated.

He need not to hear if they had already cheered and danced over the success, for the air of gloom that he felt the moment he arrived, told him they had not. The inside of the base was still battle-torn, with only the removal of corpses having been done to change the appearance, though not for a party...but for misery.

To him it was a waste. Turning round and marching forward - towards said building - he continues to ponder, how burying those dead serve no good purpose to either parties. Sure, he never denied the right of anyone to bury their loved ones, to visit graveyards at dawn and dusk, he had never criticized anyone for such things.

However, the act of burying intact bodies is different.

Continuing his march forward, the decrease of a foul smell which reeked the building hours earlier, comes to notice. It was coming from the blood of mainly the deceased, and it was so strong that Hibari nearly fell unconscious. Now he can push open the large brown doors and enter, with all of him remaining strong and mighty.

He storms through the hallway, with a sour mood, passing and passing he does the older individuals who scrub and cry, until he comes across the only individual he bothers to address; the 9th.

"Hibari Kyoya," Says the 9th. "Thank you so much for your help, when no other member of your generation came, I am glad you put in the effort to assist us in this...depressing task."

Annoyed, the teen is feeling. He never gave any approval to such a task, which he has been seeing as utterly meaningless. He only considered doing it for it was something to do, and nothing more. Shrugging the words off, the 9th - having noticed - decides to say some more.

"I must remind you that those people gave their lives to protect this very foundation, and must be honored and rewarded for it."

His words instead further Hibari's frustration, with his eyebrows furrowing and his patience cutting shorter by the minute. He feels no more nor no better than disdain for what he had just been doing, despite his good efforts, and with an exhausted mind, he sees no second of his to spare for such a topic.

"Those weaklings are dead. What if they were blown up? They would still not come _back_."

His voice raised, all men within reach stop and turn, halting their cleaning of the hallway as they gaze at Hibari in disbelief. All had worked hard for their belief, their belief of resurrection, including one who stands among them, the 9th's right-hand-man, who instantly storms over with great fury towards his offender.

"How dare you _speak_ with such disrespect! We Vongolas believe in a tradition tha-"

Before his words could finish, before his hands could reach the smaller figure, his beloved boss turns round and pushes against him as he starts to plea, wanting nothing more but peace at such a time.

"Calm down, Nougate, calm down."

His words slowly do sink, calming he who is as mad as can get, but as they do, an unfazed Hibari continues his march forward, passing the two elderly men in a steady pace, ignoring all eyes that stare at him with equal disdain as he felt and still feels, for their tradition.

Right now he wishes only one thing, and that is to return home. At least there he may not have to endure his disliking for such an act, or to be told that one day those who have died will come back resurrected.

No such thing is true, to him.

* * *

To ask him when he had slipped himself into the realm of dreams, he could not answer, for he could not remember the moment he did so. Rising from the floor, which was so dark he could see no detail, he looks up and around. All is dark and almost gloomy, but furthermore it is also fascinatingly strange, as he knows not where he is, or how he ended up here.

Rising to his knees, he then realizes he is not in his brand new suit, but in his school uniform. This greatly strengthens his curiosity. There is not a shred of a memory in which he put upon himself the blue vest on top of his long-sleeved shirt. Not to mention, he had come all the way from Japan in just one uniform, and brought nothing more but an extremely-bored self.

Fortunately, from all the darkness that surrounds him, soon comes a figure with a fairly hunched back, long white hair that extends nearly to the feet, unseen past the long purple robes which cover the form all the way to the neck, and down past the wrists. A cane which leads the way is making hardly any sound, and on top the figure's head is what looks like the typical witch's hat; it too, is purple.

Hibari gazes upon the approaching being, soon noting that it is female, and not just female, but also an elderly one, smiling so sweetly as she comes closer and closer, as one hidden hand continues to move the cane forward as her feet follow suit. Her nose is large and long, her eyes are bright and grey-ish, and instead of being creeped out, Hibari strangely feels the sensation of being warmly welcomed.

Which makes it hard to say, whether she is evil, or not? Friend...or foe?

"Greetings, my dear child." She speaks in an aged, crooked voice, but with also much politeness and love.

"Who are you?" The obvious question comes.

"I am a woman of no name, but a duty, my dear." She answers.

"I asked, who are you?" Being naturally impatient, he will not take such an answer as an answer. To talk to him, one needs to be more blunt than careful with words...most of the time, that is.

"I am your fairy Godmother."

No, he doesn't believe this answer, as he doesn't believe in supernatural things. Nothing without fact or proof can penetrate him and change this, and so he continues to glare, as his frustration...his anger, grows. He trusts not this slightly shorter person, yet as she continues to look at him with those eyes, he is given the slightest feeling that he recognizes them.

"I can prove it." She says, seeing as either her godchild is about to go silent, or lash out angrily.

"How?"

She raises a finger to her lips, and then does he see how long and thin they are. Her smile remains, and she takes a step forward, beginning an attempt to earn his trust, which seems highly impossible to the skeptical Hibari.

"Your name is Hibari Kyoya, born May 5th, to a rich and strict couple, in Namimori. You were an only child to a pair who treated your not as an heir, as a friend, but a whiny little one they always called 'weak' and 'annoying'."

Hibari thinks back, and is a little creeped out as each of her words fit exactly with true experiences. No one in his life, not even Mukuro nor the baby, know of these tales. With all his former neighbors either dead or moved away, it was as if he had been born out of nowhere as the teen he is now.

Such experiences, such memories, had long been buried deep within, to the point that even he himself felt as if the earth had given birth to him out of the blue, at the age of just 15. The old woman's words seem to play as a key, unlocking such old treasures, but as true as her words are, as unbelievable it is for her to know the things she is saying, he still doesn't want to believe he is talking to someone beyond human, or beyond insane.

"You grew up being rejected every little thing you wanted, and lived a life where even breathing at the wrong time was illegal. Punishment was always delivered, and punishment, always left you emotionally and physically hurt for months."

She gazes, into his those light blue eyes, and even to herself, the fact that Hibari is beginning to believe her is clear. A past which died along with his parents' departure and apparent deaths, could not be known to anyone, especially from those he knows today and even more a stranger like herself.

He is beginning to accept, painfully, that she is far from normal - not crazy - just...inhuman-like, as no man should be able to know what had long been buried like a corpse, sealed away in the depths of Hibari's conscious, where not even he could reach, nor be able to tamper with it.

It was because he never wanted to remember them again.

"Let me remind you," She speaks again. "of a night when you pleaded to the stars, begging for your parents to leave the next morning, or that you would kill them yourself. Your knees bent, your elbows on the side of the bed, and the knife within reach, you pleaded, and woke up fulfilled."

Silence.

Hibari stands recalling this, miraculous night that he took for granted. It was the day he finally came loose of old, rusty chains that had been tormenting him since the day he was born. He didn't think for once that his prayers would actually heard by anyone, but as he gazes back at the elderly woman before him, he could only come to one conclusion...

"You're serious."

And indeed she is.

"I, my dear, answered your prayers."

That night, that one faithful night was the first and very last night he ever dared to let himself, _him_, believe in what he is denying today; 'the abnormal'. For all that he has been through, he would mark none of it as beyond normality, from the flames to the boxed animals, to illusions and magical rings. Like always, he takes such miracles for granted, and once more, he finds that he may have to acknowledge once more, that this is all real.

So very much, supernatural.

Crystal clear does everything become to him, and with his knees and hands dropped to the floor, he begins to feel...despair. Those memories unearthed within him had been so haunting, ending on his 5th birthday, apparently because of this old lady. To believe is not what he wants to do, but everything seems to fit too well together, glued by proof which he cannot deny.

He now accepts...regretfully, and only now, will he do so.

He has no other choice.

Just then, a hand gently touches his shoulder, inviting his head to rise slowly as the mysterious one leans forward slightly, and whispers...

"There there, it is alright, my dear child. I am here, here to show you something you need to know."

Hibari doesn't say anything, doesn't object to anything, just listens, as he tries once more to bury those awful memories again. Sensing his actions, those of which are being done from within, the Godmother taps the floor with the cane, only once, and Hibari feels totally different.

They are gone.

"I have resealed them for you." She whispers again.

Hibari looks up, straight at her round face, and silently does he - as disgraceful as it may seem - thanks her for such a doing. Relief overflows from within, and soon he is back to his feet, ready for what she will do next.

"Imagine," She says. "Imagine you were gone, away from this world, imagine how your friends would be."

"I have no friends." Hibari quickly says with indifference, as he looks off into the surrounding darkness. He is still a stubborn teenager, just not to an extreme fault.

"Imagine it, my dear, how would they all feel, should you no longer be breathing with them."

Although feeling as if disagreed with, Hibari imagines anyway, using those she is likely referring to. The thoughts flash by as he remains outwardly indifferent, feeling no sadness nor anger, just...an unusual peace from within. This enables his natural demeanor to function at its best.

"They would feel nothing, or at least, live on like usual as if they never knew me."

The old lady's smile widens, as her eyes shut briefly. Steadily does she turn round, and raises a hand, fingers spread, and chants something. Hibari watches, and soon, something akin to a storm's eye appears. The darkness which surrounds them - in seconds - forms said phenomenon, moving aside its edges and revealing a circle which, to Hibari's astonishment, is showing a scene of Tsuna sitting upon his bed, looking very upset.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, from the second he learns of your passing, remains in such a state for 2 months." She looks up at Hibari. "I shall show you, my dear, events that shall occur 2 months after you're gone. In other words, Sawada Tsunayoshi, would mourn to the maximum length of time he could, beyond this."

"Which is...?" Hibari asks without looking away.

"All his life."

Stunned, he gazes back down, eyes widen. He knows at least that Tsuna does love his allies to a great extent, and mainly fights to protect them...or so he always says. He has never doubted that a part of Tsuna feels concern towards him too, but when a person dies, he has always believed that anyone would eventually forget that someone.

Before his eyes in this vision, is a very sad boy with very soaked cheeks, paralyzed upon layers of sheets as he is clad in black from neck down. This is not the boy he knows as a weakling, the boy he knows as a fighter, nor the boy he knows as a delicious prey.

This is someone terribly broken.

"Never mind." Hibari finally says, indifferently, with his eyes back at the sight. "Mukuro would not care for long."

"Untrue, my dear." She says, and Hibari, deep down, is bewildered.

Replacing the scene of Tsuna in a faint flash, is one of Mukuro, sitting on his torn sofa (the same one he was on when they first met). He is not clad in black, save for his shoes, but the room does seem awfully dark compared to before, with the torn curtains behind him drawn as much as possible. His expression is, surprisingly, full of displeasure.

"Rokudo Mukuro, although would remain unattached and uncaring to your friends, would suffer no less than Sawada Tsunayoshi, and often would feel more at lost with your death."

"I'm his rival, why would he?" Asks Hibari.

"You are his most precious, and favorite rival." She says as she looks up at him. "You mean a great deal to him, also being a reason to set foot in the world of the Mafia, which he so fiercely hates."

"I motivate him, to take part in Sawada Tsunayoshi's attics?"

Only a nod she gives, and with only that he asks no more. Just gaze does he do, at that face which shows no longer the wicked smile or confident eyes; a sad face instead, belonging to a lonely soul.

"Shall I show you some more?" She asks, expecting not to receive an immediate answer as Hibari continues to look on. However, a minute after she spoke, he lashes out.

"Not true!" Hibari clenches his fists as tightly as he can, as he leans forward with eyes shut; a posture of rejecting.

The behavior he is seeing is senseless, and doesn't fit with the personalities of those two. Out of all the guardians, he knows those just shown the best, and so is more certain that they are in everyway not themselves there, and feels no truth in that they would change this much for so long over him...being dead.

Death, is something Hibari does not welcome, but should it befall him for whatever reason, the idea of others crying or quietly mourning over him never crossed his mind as even a tiny bit possible, that is, not after 2 months. On the very day of his passing, yes, he would agree that some would feel remorse, but not to stay the same forever.

He has never been that loved.

"Hibari Kyoya, my dear." She says, and he turns his head to her, who is not looking back, but at the vision...of Mukuro. "They are not your parents." Her words draw in Hibari's complete attention. "Street gangsters, Mafia bosses, mere enemies; they may share some of your parents's evil in them, and will not hesitate to display it towards you, but, none of your allies are like them."

Words do not slip past Hibari's lips, as the circle suddenly glows a bright white light like last time, causing Hibari to turn and look up at it, as it reveals memories, Hibari's own memories, but not one of those now resealed; they are his new ones.

Scenes flash from one to the other, like a photo album, one of them being the time Hibari finally agreed to tag along with Tsuna and co. on a visit to the amusement park. Another being the time Reborn punished both he and Mukuro for being stubborn by soaking them in ice cold water, and rather than feel lucky, the others could only express concern for them. Another one is of the time Hibari caught a cold, and everyone kept visiting throughout the day at the hospital to give him cheers and gifts.

...he never cherished that day.

"You may not remember these days so well, or see them as important," She continues to say, as she calmly looks at the fist which has bled out blood, but now no more; the grip is loosening, meaning acceptance has come. "but they shall never forget their laughs with you, their good and even bad times with you, they love you."

The visions soon fades in a flash, and what next is shown is Gokudera, leaning against the wall outside his apartment door, a cigar between his lips and his face pale, but not from any physical exhaustion, but solely from mourning. Yamamoto too is shown in the following, slowly and barely chopping the sushi before him as his emotionless eyes drift off, possibly thinking of something, or _someone_, that he had long lost.

Ryohei appears to have lost much of his energy, and is merely punching the wall of his gym softly. It is like all the annoying proud behavior has been drained right out of him. Even Lambo, seems to be missing something, as he appears to be too distracted to even eat his favorite treat; a feat never known possible by the boy.

Visions continue to flash by, consisting of even those such as Miura Haru, Dino, Sawada Iemitsu, Xanxus, Byakuran, Adelheid and the 9th. None of them appear in good spirits, and all seem to feel at loss, even after 2 months having past since his mysterious death in that world.

"10 years following your death, there is no replacement for the 10th generation Vongola cloud guardian, or the Head of the Discipline Committee."

Hibari is shocked, unable to even express it through words. He is dead, gone, why is this still happening? More visions appear, and they are of years later, 10 possibly, and everyone, although looking a bit better, still seem to have lost something precious.

However, this leaves only the question...

"...Why?"

The fairy Godmother, with the sweetest smile she can bring forth, looks up at her beloved human godson. She gently holds him by the left hand, slowly and carefully not to disturb him. "Because they love you...so much."

Tears beckon to fall, but Hibari puts in all his effort to remain as indifferent as he can, but with the love he can feel coming from that warm hand, he begins to feel his dignity crumble. The visions, unknown to him, begin to fade and the circle slowly closes up, while he stands steady with eyes shut, his expression covered in a mixture of annoyance and sadness.

The elderly woman, with her eyes looking straight forward, watching as how the last of the light is leaving them, says, "I came to you that day to save you from your parents, whose passings I had nothing to do with." She can hear Hibari inhaling deeply, as if to try and take in more than he might be able to. "But since I had yet to fully remove their influence, seeing as how their lack of love for you built your hate for affection in all forms, I have once more, and hopefully..."

She looks up, smiling, and Hibari looks back down, his eyes teary. "...for the last time."

Everything flashes brightly.

* * *

With the feeling of something hard and solid beneath, Hibari's eyes begin to open at the discomfort. Slowly does he rise, around him is no longer the endless black of the unknown place, but people, tons of people, walking around with bags and relatives. It takes him a while to realize that he is right where he last remembered being...

...the airport.

Seconds after arriving at a seat among a row of them, meant for waiting travelers, Hibari fell into that place. Which means he is now wearing his black silk suit, and with an extra plane ticket in his hand which he had not been holding while he was doing his duty, a duty which by now, he fails to insult or disregard in anyway.

For all the hatred he once bore for those foolish survivors, having been wasting time burying men who will never return, Hibari now understands that by doing so, whether it is true or not, it may help grant peace to their souls. He never thought to believe that losing someone precious could hurt so, for no one precious in his life has passed...only those he has hated.

Looking up at the monitor, Hibari is both surprised and relieved to see that his plane is just about to accept passengers, rather than having already set off while he slept. Noticing the time on the monitor as well, he is further surprised by how only a minute has passed since he fell asleep.

Does this really mean that she was truly a fairy Godmother, despite his insistence to deny so now?

Whatever the truth is, as Hibari rises from his seat and for the doors that lead home, his phone rings. He answers it as his feet storm off, and on the other side is Dino, his tutor.

"How are you doing, Kyoya? We was worried since we don't know how long you'll be gone. Are you coming back yet?"

Rather than to answer the question, to ensure the man who had trained him well that he was very much fine and soon to be there, in Japan, Hibari instead, with a puzzled face, asks...

"'We'?"

"Yeah," The blonde replies. "Me and everyone else."

To his surprise, another voice speaks up. "Hi, Hibari-san. I hope you're alright, since it's been 3 days since you left."

Indeed, the procedure was a long and tiring one, for so much had to be done to prepare the grounds and bodies for burial. Not only that, but the trip between Japan and Italy is a long one, and that...

'Sawada Tsunayoshi?' Hibari thinks to himself, not expecting to hear the presence of his boss and prey. Just how true were those visions?

Spoke with a concerned voice he did, as he often does when he is concerned about his friends. No about of abuse or punishment from Hibari was ever able to change Tsuna's feelings, showing how determined he was to always consider Hibari as a friend, and not a slave, as did his parents.

His life really is precious to someone.

Sighing, Hibari gives an answer in a cold tone, as he now marches into the plane. "I'm fine, and will be there soon."

He doesn't have to see the expression to know that Tsuna is feeling great relief, but before the brunette could mutter more words, of either comfort or happiness, Hibari turns off his phone, and reaches his seat. From that moment on, he ponders whether to call them back, and ask them all the things he has always found curious about them, most noticeably their will to love, even the dead.

Before he knows, he is smiling.

'I'm coming home, herbivores.'

Indeed...he is.

* * *

**Owari**


End file.
